callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution (DLC)
Revolution is the first downloadable content package available for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was released on January 29th for Xbox 360 users, and was available for purchase on February 28th on Playstation 3 and PC users.https://twitter.com/pcdev/status/301402668063129600 Content Revolution includes 4 new multiplayer maps, a new Zombies co-op map, a new Zombies gamemode, and a new weapon for Multiplayer use. The multiplayer maps including in the pack are Hydro, Downhill, Grind, and Mirage, the zombie map is named, Die Rise while the new gamemode is called Turned and the new weapon is the Peacekeeper. This downloadable content pack is a refresher for the Call of Duty series as it adds a completely new gamemode and is the first DLC to add a new weapon. Overview Hydro Hydro takes place on the Indus River of Pakistan and features multiple styles of combat, mainly mid to long range combat which makes submachine guns and assault rifles a recommendation for this style of map. There is also a floodway which will eventually flood after a period of time. Downhill Downhill occurs in the Rhone-Alps of France, and has a snowy landscape across the length and breadth of the map. The map also features many vantage points which can be used to players' advantage such as sniping spots and flanking maneuvers. Grind Grind takes place in Venice Beach in California, USA. The particular area of setting is in a skate park which was influenced by Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD, another game published by Activision. Long range combat is most effective to the sides of the map while indoors features a close-quarters combat area. Shotguns and SMG's are a necessity when inside the indoor skate park and on the adjacent areas of the building, it's a snipers' domain. Mirage Mirage is another multiplayer map which occurs after a cataclysmic sandstorm in the middle of the Gobi Desert, which is located in China. Treyarch stated that this map was inspired by 2K's rebooted game, Spec Ops: The Line. There are not many flanking maneuvers around the map as the only, and most notable flankable spot is climbing the sand dunes to reach the second floor of the hotel. Die Rise Die Rise is the co-operative zombies map featured within the downloadable content pack which pits players within two crumbling skyscrapers, attempting to fight off the undead and trying to discover what lies ahead for the four lone survivors. Many secrets can also be discovered when looking through the map such as the CDC assistant director's last radio message, another tower to activate and trying to decipher what Maxis and Richtofen want with the survivors. Through discovery, we now know that the map occurs in Shanghai, China and has been transferred through time as seen at Maxis' diary. The Green Run group return in the map, as Jimmy Zielinski references that the Tower of Babble easter egg continues from Green Run. Turned Turned is a brand new gamemode addition to zombies. It allows the player to become the zombie as requested prior to the community and prior to a Call of Duty: World at War trailer''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvArR7CFXLs''. The human is the lone survivor and when he/she kills a zombie, the player scrolls through a 'reverse gun game' mode from the strongest weapon to the weakest weapon, the human also has an arsenal of magic weaponry such as the monkey bomb which acts as a decoy, double points, insta-kill and the nuke. The zombie, however has the same, but not the same benefiits. The game lasts six minutes, and the human receives a 'last-standing human bonus' and the player receives an additional 900 points which counts towards the end. Whoever has the most points in the end is the winner. Peacekeeper The Peacekeeper is the first ever additional downloadable gun made available for players and the first in the Call of Duty series. Dan Bunting refers to the Peacekeeper as a "hybrid between an assault rifle and an SMG", even though the Peacekeeper is categorized as a submachine gun. The gun also has the same reload and cocking sound as the AN-94. Achievements/Trophies Trivia *This is the first DLC in Call of Duty history to add a new weapon into Multiplayer. **This is also the first DLC in Call of Duty history to add a zombies gamemode. Video File:Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Revolution DLC - Team Deathmatch on Grind|Team Deathmatch on Grind File:Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Revolution DLC - Team Deathmatch on Mirage|Team Deathmatch on Mirage File:Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Revolution DLC - Team Deathmatch on Downhill|Team Deathmatch on Downhill File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Revolution Trailer|Map Pack Trailer File:The Replacer - Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video|"The Replacer" Trailer File:CoD Black Ops. II Revolution - Map Mirage panoramica|Mirage gameplay File:Black Ops II Revolution DLC Grind, exclusive gameplay|Grind Gameplay File:Black Ops 2 -- Revolution DLC Grind Multiplayer Gameplay|Grind Gameplay File:Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Revolution "Downhill" map gameplay|Downhill Gameplay References Category:DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC